I'm Sorry
by Tatsuki Vermilion
Summary: Just a oneshot between Hikaru and Haruhi. Based off of episode 16. Could be K, but I'm rating it K just to be safe. Call me paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

So I just finished rewatching episode 16 of Ouran High School Host Club, and I couldn't not write a oneshot about Hikaru and Haruhi. They were just too cute. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hikaru stared down at the shivering form of the girl cowering under the pulpit. Haruhi had drawn her knees up to her chest, pressing her hands over her ears in a vain effort to shut out the sound of the thunder. Hikaru felt like his heart died when he saw the tears brimming on the edge of her tightly shut eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he had ripped off the cloth covering the wood, wrapped it around the girl's shoulders, placed his headphones over her ears, and pulled her to his side as he sat next to her.

 _'What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? I'm normally only this worried about Kaoru. So why do I feel so... so... guilty?'_ His eyes widened behind his bangs.

"I'm sorry." He felt Haruhi lift her head slightly. "For running off. For leaving you. And... for all those things I said about your friend." Haruhi sighed softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hikaru." The elder twin stiffened. "I forgive you." He gasped, biting his lip. Two tears dripped out of his eye, falling off his chin.

"I'm sorry." To his surprise, Haruhi laughed softly.

"You already said that." Hikaru tightened his grip on Haruhi's shoulder. "I told you I forgive you, so there's no need for you to continue apologizing." He looked at her as he felt her shift again, only to be met with her brilliant amber eyes. "Okay?" Hikaru stared at her, searching her eyes. Licking his lips, he nodded.

"Okay." Haruhi smiled, closing her eyes. Hikaru froze as she scooted closer, unsure what to do. Just then, another shock of thunder shook the building. Haruhi whimpered, burying her face in Hikaru's chest. He realized there was still a storm raging outside, and Haruhi was still afraid.

Changing his position, he brought Haruhi onto his lap, wrapping his other arm around her waist. He rested his chin on her head, sighing as he started to rub her back with a hand. Haruhi stiffened, but soon relaxed into him. Hikaru smiled, turning his head so his cheek was pressed into her hair.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you and Kaoru never had any other friends?" Hikaru froze. Biting his lip, he sighed, resting more of his weight on the back of the pulpit.

"We never needed anyone else. Ever since we've been born, it's been just us." Haruhi opened her eyes slightly, taking off the headphones so she could hear better. Somehow, Hikaru's voice soothed her.

"We've always been together. We understand each other in ways that no one else can. We can support each other in ways that no one else can. So... we didn't see the point in having any other friends. As long as we were together, there was nothing else we needed." Haruhi bit her lip as she thought.

"At least... you had someone with you." Hikaru looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you were never truly alone. You always had Kaoru to help you when you were scared, or when you needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to protect you, or someone to protect. You said it yourself: you two support each other." She sighed. "It must be nice." Hikaru's eyes widened.

 _'She's never had anyone to lean on. She was only a kid when her mother died, and her father is a good-for-nothing cross-dresser. She's never even asked_ him _for help, let alone anyone outside her family. He said it too... that she was the one who took over caring for the house... and him.'_ Before he had time to think, Hikaru pressed a kiss to the top of Haruhi's head.

"You're not alone now, right?" Haruhi looked up at him, eyes wide. Hikaru smiled softly, lifting a hand to gently brush her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"I... I suppose that's true." Hikaru leaned down, touching his forehead to hers.

"From now on, I want you to be there for me, Haruhi. And... I want to be there for you too." Haruhi's eyes widened. "I want you to show me things I've never seen before, and I want to help you when you're scared. Can... Can we do that? Can we be there for each other?" Haruhi smiled, nodding.

"Yeah."

ごめん

Kaoru smiled as he watched Hikaru apologize to Arai. Kyoya stood next to him, watching as well.

"I have a question Kaoru. Do you think the date could have gone _too_ well, in which case Haruhi and Hikaru would have fallen in love?" Kaoru smirked slightly.

"Nah. It's too early for that. Hikaru is a bit of a blockhead, especially when it comes to his feelings." Kaoru smiled as his brother and Tamaki looked up, calling them down to have a slice of the watermelon Arai had brought.

"Well then, he's lucky our club is full of blockheads." Kaoru huffed softly in agreement. It was only once Kyoya had disappeared from his sight did he allow the smirk to grow.

"So... are you saying _you're_ a blockhead too, Senpai?" Kyoya said nothing, instead smirking and pushing up his glasses with two fingers. And, somehow, that was more terrifying then had he said something. Kaoru shivered. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

"A wise suggestion." Kyoya turned around, walking towards the stairs. "Even both of us know I won't."

* * *

Okay, I couldn't help but put some classic Shadow King in there. And what better way to end a fic? From my perspective at least. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AS SUCH, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! TO LEARN MORE, VISIT THIS LINK: :/ wildrhov dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 138893541254/ all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (remove spaces and add periods where appropriate)

IF YOU HAVE STORIES ON HERE AS WELL, IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY YOURS HAVE BEEN UNLAWFULLY COPIED AS WELL! DO YOUR PART AND HELP THE COMMUNITY STOP THESE THIEVES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! I HAVE FILED REPORTS, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! HELP ME TAKE THESE THIEVES DOWN! TAKE BACK YOUR STORIES! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT WITHIN THE LAW TO PERSECUTE THESE PEOPLE UNTIL THEY ARE BANNED FROM THE INTERNET AND THEY HAVE RETURNED OUR STORIES!

ALSO, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU PUNKS WHO HAVE STOLEN MY STORIES! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ON YOUR SITE! KNOW THAT I AM NOT BLUFFING! I _**WILL**_ GET MY STORIES BACK, AND I _**WILL**_ SEE YOU PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! THIS IS NOT A JOKE, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!


End file.
